


This is Us

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Life Partners, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Tumblr prompt: imagine your OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: Barry stares down at the table, a deep line forming between his brows. His mouth becomes a pale, thin line.“This relationship is toxic. We can't go on like this anymore.”Silence falls in the room. Len and Lisa look up, slowly, carefully.“Why would you say that, baby?” asks Lisa with a big, hurt pout.Barry shakes his head, full of misery and disappointment. “I feel like you two have teamed up against me.”“Stop being a drama queen,” Len snaps. He gives a sharp nod to the centre of the table and sends Barry a pointed glare. “Show some dignity and pick up your cards already!”Barry stares at theDraw Fourcard Lisa just threw at him and, swallowing hard, extends a trembling hand to the deck to take the four stupid cards.He's never gonna play Uno with these two lucky bastards again.[ A collection of snippets as answers to prompts asking "Who in your OT3..." ]
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart/Lisa Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly like my usual stuff but I saw [this](https://never-close-our-eyes.tumblr.com/post/171983768644/20-somewhat-important-questions-for-ot3s) prompt on Tumblr and decided to fill it up (I cut a couple, I'm lazy).
> 
> It's not even an actual fanfic (more like a collection of fics and very short drabbles), skip if it's not your thing. It's usually not my thing, either!

**[ Who sleeps in the middle? ]**

  
  


Barry wakes up feeling hot and strangely _heavy._

He stirs lazily, cracks an eye open: the pale winter morning light is seeping through the curtains, two slow, peaceful breaths surround him.

He loves it when he's the one who ends up in the middle, comfortably ensconced between the smooth softness of Lisa's body and the taut firmness of Len's.

He smiles, lets his eyes flutter closed again.

If only every day was a Sunday...

**[ Who gets hurt the most? ]**

  
  


“Look at the state of the two of you!”

Lisa is _fuming._ There seems to be a challenge between Len and Barry to see who gets out of a fight with the most severe and ugliest injuries. All of this because they don't want _her_ to get hurt.

_These idiots._

“I'm already healing,” Barry groans from the ground. He's covered in minor burns and his nose is bleeding. “Len got it worse.”

Yes, indeed: Len is lying beside him with a black eye, a split lip, and so many cuts and bruises Lisa can barely look at him.

“It's just a flesh wound,” he pants, a suffering grimace twisting his face. He tries to sit up but his head doesn't rise past an inch and he falls back to the floor, defeated. “Or fifteen.”

Lisa puts her Gold Gun away. “I'm starting to think you two only do this to show off,” she scoffs. “I guess a relationship between two men and a woman should be expected to involve lots of stupid testosterone competition.”

“It's not-” the boys try to protest, but Lisa silences him with a piercing glare:

“Shut up, both of you! You're grounded!” A small, smug chuckle curls her lips. “More than you already are, that is.”

Barry and Len moan in protest, but is soon turns into a moan of pain.

Lisa crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

“_Boys.”_

  
  


**[ Who acts like the baby? ]**

  
  


“Are you two gonna get out of there before sunset or what?”

Len has pulled the curtains apart and slammed the window open. The cold air quickly fills the room and Barry and Lisa huddle closer to each other under the sheets.

“Or what,” Barry mutters, almost indiscernibly.

Len literally rips the sheets off them: “I swear to god, if you two don't get up right now I'm gonna throw you out of the bed!”

Lisa rolls on her back, hides a yawn behind the back of her hand, then casts him a mischievous look. “Or we could pull you in,” she purrs, her naked legs stretching temptingly. “Doesn't it sound much more appealing?”

It sounds _unfairly_ appealing. Sometimes Len wishes she didn't know him so well. He throws the sheets back at them, just to put at least one layer between his dignity and the temptation.

“This place won't clean itself,” he barks. “And I'm not your fucking housemaid!”

“Five more minutes?” he hears Barry beg from somewhere under his pillow.

“I'm gonna count to three,” Len warns. He raises one hand and starts counting.

“Please!”

“Don't make me ice the bed, guys!”

Lisa sits up with an outraged frown: “You wouldn't dare!”

Len raises his other hand to show his Cold Gun. He smirks.

“Wanna bet?”

The Cold Gun starts loading.

Lisa pouts at him, so hard it almost breaks Len's charade. “I hate you!”

“Me too,” cries Barry, slowly emerging from the sheets.

“Me three,” Len adds, and on a second thought he probably shouldn't have, because this triggers an immediate and quite violent reaction from the two sleepy bullheads.

When he finds himself trapped between them in a tangle of limbs and kisses, he can't help a smile, realising he could have saved himself a lot of time and effort if he just had played the self-loathing card sooner.

**[ Who is the most protective? ]**

  
  


There's a silent deal between Len and Barry: Lisa must always, _always_ be as safe as the situation allows.

The thing is, Lisa is the most reckless and, incidentally, also the most kickass, so at the end of the day, as much as the boys are determined to keep her safe, she often ends up being the one who saves their asses.

Lisa is fiercely protective of her boys: any harm that comes to them, the offender gets three times worse – if they get out alive at all.

“You know that scene where Tony Stark says 'We have a Hulk'?” Barry is staring at Lisa in wonder and a bit out of breath. He's just witnessed her take down eight guys because one of them threatened to kill him – and almost succeeded. “Poor little Hulk's got nothing on Golden Glider.”

“Yeah,” agrees Len, eyes still trained of Lisa who's towering, satisfied and panting, over the agonising men. “Hot, isn't it?”

Barry swallows, mouth dry. “Damn hot.”

Lisa hears him. She turns around with a subtle smirk.

“You're welcome.”

  
  


**[ Who is the closest to the child? (Whether it be a fur baby, scale baby, or human child.) ]**

  
  


When Lisa flops down on the couch next to Len, the inevitable happens: Muffin and Mushy, who are sleeping on Barry's and Len's laps respectively, start stirring and stretching and in a couple of seconds they've both moved to Lisa's chest, purring happily.

“You two are traitors!” Barry whines. “They've always preferred her. Why?” He turns to Len, who is just as displeased as he is, but much more resigned. “Why do they always do this?”

Len arches his brows: “Why do _you _prefer to sleep on her rather than on me?”

Barry blushes a little. “Because her boobs are so soft and-” Both Len and Lisa give him an eloquent look. “Oh.”

“It's not that,” says Lisa, offended, as she wraps her arms around the cats. “I'm the one who found them and brought them home. Mommy's always Mommy!”

Len snorts.

He's pretty sure _he_ would be their favourite if he had boobs, too.

  
  


**[ Who sings the other/s to sleep? ]**

  
  


“I'm not singing it.”

“Pretty please, Barry?”

“No.”

“Come on, Scarlet!”

“I said no!” Barry insists, but he has a Snart cuddled up on each side and he's so pathetically weak for those damn little smirks of theirs...

“Fine,” he sighs helplessly. He sinks into his pillow as Len and Lisa scoot closer under his arms, smug as the little shits they are.

He loves singing for them but he swears to all the gods in the universe that this is the last time he's gonna sing to his mama that he's in love with a criminal.

  
  


**[ Is the relationship healthy? ]**

  
  


Barry stares down at the table, a deep line forming between his brows. His mouth becomes a pale, thin line.

“This relationship is toxic. We can't go on like this anymore.”

Silence falls in the room. Len and Lisa look up, slowly, carefully.

“Why would you say that, baby?” asks Lisa with a big, hurt pout.

Barry shakes his head, full of misery and disappointment. “I feel like you two have teamed up against me.”

“Stop being a drama queen,” Len snaps. He gives a sharp nod to the centre of the table and sends Barry a pointed glare. “Show some dignity and pick up your cards already!”

Barry stares at the _Draw Four_ card Lisa just threw at him and, swallowing hard, extends a trembling hand to the deck to take the four stupid cards.

He's never gonna play Uno with these two lucky bastards again.

  
  


**[ Do A and B have a stronger bond with each other? Or do C and B or C and A have a stronger bond? Or are A, B, and C close together (equally)? ]**

  
  


Most people can't or won't understand the feelings that brought the three of them together. To those people, romantic relationships should only exist between two lovers and anything beyond that is unthinkable. To Barry, the unthinkable is living without Len or Lisa.

Maybe this is because he can hardly think of Len without Lisa and vice versa.

Len and Lisa are so close and codependent that sometimes Barry has a feeling he's in a relationship with one single soul split into two different bodies (which he's profoundly glad of, and anybody who's been lucky enough to _see_ Len's and Lisa's bodies would agree). It's every bisexual's dream, the epitome of a win-win situation: he has one hot boyfriend and one hot girlfriend, and if their bond is a little stronger, a little deeper than the bond they formed with him, it's alright.

It's one of the reasons he fell in love with them, after all.

  
  


**[ Who can be trusted to be left home alone? ]**

  
  


“Are you kidding me? What have you two been eating these three days?”

Barry and Lisa shrug, a bit guiltily. Len is speechless: he thought he could trust these two to be left alone for a few days, but the fridge is empty, the sink full of dirty dishes and nobody bothered to take out the trash. He doesn't have two partners: he has two fucking _children._

Len pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers and lets out a long, pained sigh.

“Next time I'm hiring a sitter.”

  
  


**[ Who is the softest? ]**

  
  


Barry wasn't expecting to come home so late. It was supposed to be movie night, but it's past one AM when he pushes the door open and the apartment is dark and quiet.

He drops his jacket, takes off his shoes and pads to the living room. What he finds brings a big, touched smile to his face.

Lisa and Len are asleep on the couch in front of some old black and white movie Barry doesn't even recognise. There's a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, forgotten.

Barry tiptoes around the couch, leans between Len and Lisa and drops a feather kiss on their foreheads. They squirm.

“You're late,” Lisa whispers sleepily.

“I'm know,” says Barry softly, swiping this thumb over her temple. “I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys.”

Len chuckles, eyes still closed. “You better, loverboy.”

And maybe it's half a promise, half a threat, but Barry can't take his eyes off the subtle smile tugging at Len's lips. He turns to Lisa and melts a little when he sees she's fallen asleep again, looking peaceful and beautiful as ever. Barry is seriously tempted to fish his phone out of his pocket and take a picture. Or ten.

It takes him a whole ten minutes to convince himself he can't possibly stare at these two sleeping into each other's arms all night.

  
  


**[ Who is the shortest? ]**

  
  


Without heels, Lisa is so much shorter than Len and Barry that, when they go grocery shopping, she needs to constantly ask them to grab her stuff from the highest shelves. The only reason Barry and Len don't make fun of her is that they love it when she wears flats.

Once, Barry is so tired of seeing her struggle to reach what she needs that at some point he sits her on his shoulders and, laughing, they finish shopping like this: Barry carrying her and Len pushing the cart.

People stare at them.

They don't care.

  
  


**[ Who is the tallest? ]**

  
  


“It's more than once inch!”

“It's _less_ than one inch!”

“You're delusional, Scarlet, it's definitely more!”

Lisa walks in on Len and Barry standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the bathroom mirror. She brings her hands to her hips and sends them a scolding glare through the mirror.

“Are you guys done comparing sizes?”

Len glares back: “We're comparing _heights.”_

Lisa rolls her eyes. Before she can say anything, Barry turns back to her and groans:

“Can you _please_ tell your brother he's _not_ two inches taller than me!”

“Fine, _one_ inch!” Len cuts in. “I'm still taller, Red, get over it!”

Lisa clasps a hand over her mouth to hide her chuckle.

“My god, masculinity is _so_ fragile!”

  
  


**[ Who likes cuddles the most? ]**

  
  


“I hope you two are comfortable, because I'm _not.”_

Lisa and Barry snort at Len's complaint. They're cuddled at his sides, Lisa's legs thrown over his lap, Barry curled under his arm, hugging his torso like a clingy koala.

Barry rubs his cheek over Len's shoulder and sighs blissfully. “Very comfortable.”

“Thanks for asking,” says Lisa defiantly. She brushes a kiss on Len's neck, then huddles back against his chest.

Len runs his hands up and down Barry's and Lisa's backs. He grins.

Screw comfortable.

This is so much better.

  
  


**[ Last of all, who sings terribly in the shower? ]**

  
  


They find a note from the neighbours on their door, one day.

They read it, frown, rip it off the door, read it again, frown some more.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Barry hisses. This is outrageous!

Lisa isn't any less shocked or angry. “Those petty, jealous peasants!”

“Exactly! I mean, you two are pretty lame, but how dare they insinuate that _I_ can't sing?”

“They're gonna regret this,” says Len under his breath. A hunger for vendetta laces his tone.

They read the note again, then share a resolute look: someone will pay for this offence.

_You three are gorgeous_  
_but you guys can't sing_  
_to save your life._  
_ Please, stop singing _  
_under the shower._   
_– 3B_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll give this to you: this was a bit lame and quick, but the prompts were so cute and I thought it'd be nice to fill it up like this. Sorry if this was not what you expected. I promise I'll post something better next time, I have something more serious in the works! This is more a collection of personal headcanons, so feel free to ignore it, I won't be offended.
> 
> P.S. the part where Lisa and Len ask Barry to sing to them refers to the song Criminal by Britney Spears (though I'm obsessed with [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QZuEcU-2ZQ) cover, so perfect for our favourite crooks!)


End file.
